Dark Passion
by DarkMysteryMan
Summary: While trapped in a cave after going in to look for something, Ty and Reef bond over a deep secret that Ty tells Reef.


I'm trying to make this one my best to-date, so please review! I don't own Stoked by the way.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Ty said to Reef as they walked into the cave to find Ty's necklace stolen by a bird.

"I'm telling you, I _saw_ it go a little further down there."

Squawking.

Running.

Climbing a rock wall.

Jumping at the bird to try and catch it.

Failing.

Slipping on the rocks.

Holding onto the ledge for dear life as they all tumble towards the ground.

"Damn it, Reef, when we get down from here, I'm going to punch you," the light brunette said, extremely irritated.

Reef tried justifying his horrible blunder, saying "how was I supposed to know that this was going to happen? Besides, we can just move down to a broader walkway and climb up there right now."

"Ahh! I see what you're talking about," acknowledging the large balcony-like rock that was at the end of the ledge.

They both moved towards there, Ty first since he was in front, and climbed upwards. From there, they got a good look at a path down.

"It's steep," Ty warned, "but if we go down slowly enough, we'll be able to get down safely. It's this or a 20-foot jump onto uneven rocks. Take your pick."

Reef laughed at this sarcasm. He always enjoyed Ty's sense of humor as a refresher to tense situations; however things would change in a matter of seconds.

"NO!" screamed Ty. "You're not going to like this, Reef."

"What happened?"

"When you slipped on those rocks, I'm pretty sure that you caused them to fall in front of the entrance. Now we have no way out."

"Isn't there another entrance?"

"It's on the other side of the island, dude. It would take us a good 12 hours to find, and that's only if we don't get lost on the way. We should wait here for help."

"Wait, isn't Josh out there still?"

"Oh! Shit, I almost forgot. Lemme call him."

Ty pulls out the phone.

No bars.

Holds it up.

Nothing, still.

Acceptance.

"I can't get him, my phone has no signal."

"Fuck, I haven't eaten since breakfast, and now we're probably going to be trapped in here for who knows how long."

"I'm sure someone will find us. It'll take a day or two, but I'm _pretty _sure Fin and Emma will notice that each of us are missing.

They both sat down for a moment to ponder the inconvenience of their situation.

Reef frowned, "Awwwww, I just realized, she finally agreed to go on a date with me after all this time! Noooo… I've been saving up to take her to this fancy place too."

"That sucks, bro, I'm sorry. Once she finds out what happened to you, I'm sure she won't want to drown you anymore," he said, chuckling.

"What _is_ with you and Emma though?"

"After I broke up with that superficial bitch Kelly, I–"

"You what?" Reef inquired at his sudden stopping.

"Never mind, I don't think you want to hear."

"Bro, we're trapped in a cave and have nothing to do, I'll listen to you talk about your last dump."

Ty smiled and continued, saying "well, I've been becoming really depressed, and at one point I gave up on all hope and I thought of suicide. And don't think that because I'm a rich kid that I have no problems and I'm just complaining, because I'm not. A lot of complicated stuff happened that led to it that could take too long to explain."

"You can tell me anything, and I promise I won't tell anyone, bro. Trust me."

"I trust you, it's just so painful to talk about, man."

"Dude, we all have our struggles, but sharing them with others is what makes it easier to deal with."

"Alright. My cousin, who was basically my best friend since childhood died in a car crash. After I found out about why Kelly had been going out with me, I tried dating other girls, but they all said I was boring and negative. I don't know, but it feels like Matt's death changed something in me that I can't get back. I feel like I've lost most of my…personality, and I don't know how to get it back. This is where Emma comes in. I've liked her for the longest time and the only reason that I didn't break up with Kelly from the start to be with her was because I truly liked Kelly at that time and felt that it wouldn't be fair to her. When I confessed how I felt to Emma, she completely brushed me off for no reason."

He began to shed tears, then continued, "I felt so worthless. You have no idea, man. She was my last hope for something good in my life and when she rejected me, I thought of taking pills and ending it all. It felt like the quickest way. Then, something incredible happened."

"What?" asked Reef.

"A crane swooped in and grabbed the pill bottle from my hand. I figured fate pulled a cruel joke on me and wouldn't allow me to kill myself, so I figured not to try anymore."

"Dude! You don't even realize it?"

"What's there to realize? I'm meant to be miserable."

"The bird that took away your pill bottle was a crane! They're like the symbols of long lives. The fact that its symbol prevented you from dying means you have so much more and so much longer to live for."

"But why? That's my question."

"I don't know, but I'll be honest with you. You're not fighting. You just want to let them take over and beat you."

"Who's they?"

"The evil elements that want you dead, brah. I'm kind of sounding like Broseph right now, but you know what I mean? They want to make sure that you lose the fight against fate. You need to fight your hardest and hold on for dear life. Don't let anyone or anything ruin your view of who you are." Reef put his arms on Ty's shoulders and continued "I _know_ you're an amazing person, and I _know_ that you love surfing too much to sacrifice it. Focus on what you love and the positive things in your life. You've got your family and friends. You might not be able to share all of this with them, but you can still forget about your problems while you're surfing and with them. But, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm your guy."

"Reef, how have we not become such good friends already? That's probably the most insightful advice I've been given by anyone in my life. Why can't I meet a girl that thinks like that?"

"You haven't searched hard enough. I promise you'll find your special someone pretty soon."

"Dude, I respect you. You are seriously the greatest person I've ever met. You're my idol."

It hit a nerve when Ty said that to Reef. Reef looked up to him so much and wanted to be exactly like him. Even after being told all of that, he still wanted to be more like Ty. Not only did he attract all the ladies still, he was such a deep person. He only had spurts of intelligence, and he wished he could be able to think about so many things as intricately as Ty did before he acted. For him, life just hit him, and he reacted to whatever happened.

_Most importantly though, Ty was the most attractive guy he had ever seen._ Which his chiseled abs and big, defined arms, he had been his model for his muscle-building. He had a pretty good body himself, but not even comparable to Ty's.

"I really appreciate that, man. I kind of think of you in the same way," Reef replied.

"Rad, we can build each other up. I'm really happy my friends all had work today, or else we wouldn't have actually talked to each other."

"Interesting how one event can change someone's life—hey, what's that smell?"

"I don't know, but I'm smelling it too. It's coming from over there," the determinedly purple-eyed brunette said, pointing to a corner with a pile of rocks obviously stacked up to hide something.

They walked over there, took away the stones, and there was a plastic baggy of weed.

"Sooooo choice…" Ty said, elated.

"We don't have anything to light it with though!" Reef reminded him.

"I always carry a lighter."

"How will we smoke it?"

"I've got a pipe."

"Cool, get it ready. Wait a minute, there's a sign there: I only know one person who writes like that…"

"Who?"

"Big Kahuna. We can't take this!"

"Really? You're going to do this now, when we're trapped in a cave for at least a day? I'll pay him when we get out, but quit bitching," he smiled at him, knowing his ego would cause him to get mad really quickly.

"Excuse me if I don't want to screw over one of my friends!" the red-head said, raising his voice.

Ty rubbed his over-greased hair with his hand and smiled. "Relax, dude, I was only joking. It's all good. Here, I've got the lighter. You wanna go first?"

"Sure."

They exchanged puffs of smoke and after an hour or so of the "effects", the entire cave could've reeked. They were both relaxed on the floor right now, telling bad jokes and laughing.

"What's with that guy, Boner, I mean, Baumer? He never stops—breathing. Why can't he just get on our level?" Reef mumbled.

Ty snickered. "Dude, that's really—like really—really—insightful. I just thought of it that way."

It was Reef's turn to laugh and he said, "But seriously. I have to tell you a secret." He whispered loudly into Ty's ear and said "I know the real reason why you didn't want to try killing yourself the other times."

Ty became immediately serious too. "What is it?"

"You were afraid to and couldn't do it."

"I'll punch you, I'll do it."

"Nah, brah, chill. Chill. You know I'm right. Why don't you tell a girl that as a sob story to keep them from leaving?"

"Cuz I'm not a dick," Ty scoffed. "Besides, I bet there are other ways that you use to get laid than by making them feel sorry for you."

"What're you talking about? You've slept with way more girls than me."

"Would you want to bet on that?"

"Ttrust me, you have."

"Ok, how many have you slept with?"

"Umm—lemme see—less than you most likely."

"You're a virgin…"

"No! I never said that!"

"You might as well have. You did not sound confident at all in that sentence."

"I'm _not_ a virgin!"

"C'mon bro, I like poured out my entire life to you just now."

"Fine, I'm not."

"No shame in it, bro. I was until last year."

"It's getting hot in here, though," taking off his shirt as he finished that sentence.

Ty's brain changed direction and his eyes could not be averted. Reef was almost as fit as him and tanner even. That effect combined with his wild, spiky hair, green eyes, and the great lure of his character was too much for Ty. Also influenced by his smoking, he couldn't help but blurt out, "Oh, Reef, you're so _sexy_. If I was a girl, I'd fuck you in a second."

Reef, not knowing how to respond said "Whooooa bro, what're you talking about?"

Ty scooted to the side and put his hands on Reef's legs. "I'm talking about how I want to feel you up and be the first one to have sex with you."

Reef backed away quickly, extremely weirded out. "Dude, seriously…this is getting really uncomfortable."

Ty grabbed Reef's arms and held them in front of him. "Reef, no… Don't…fight it. You know you want us to do this too. I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not noticing. That attractive specimen of a man, with his chiseled abs and buff arms and great hair; you want me as much as I want you. Don't deny it. I don't want to traumatize you though. I won't force you to do it if you don't want to." He let go of his arms.

Ty's fiery, hungry, purple eyes stared deeply into Reef's green and prayed that he would say yes. Instead, he was met with no words as Reef's lips crashed into his. They made waves of lust with their surfing tongues and after a good _long_ time, Ty snatched off Reef's pants with one stroke and wanted to go straight to work on Reef's beautiful tanned ass, but instead Reef decided to courtesy him by sucking him off first. Reef put his mouth and devoured it like a beaver-tail, motioning up-and-down, completely with his head, grunting, at intervals telling him to thrust faster.

Ty was in pure ecstasy and couldn't stop screaming. Good thing no one was in the cave with them or it would've been extremely awkward. He warned Reef that he was about to come hard, and he took his mouth off.

Now, Reef consented to it being Ty's turn, let him have his way, kissing all of his upper body and caressing his soft hair against it at the same time. His hand was also pleasuring Reef at the same time, and he turned him around and prepared himself for entry.

He warned him, "This will hurt a little bit," and thrusted slowly at first. Once Reef got accustomed to a rhythm, Ty would change it for him and make him moan.

"Ooh, your moan is so hot…"

"So are you."

Ty inched up and started riding Reef harder and harder. He yelled and was very near his climax when he began swearing at Ty to go faster with that huge dick of his.

"FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER! TEAR ME APART!"

Reef was surprisingly able to take a lot in stamina situations. His years of falling on surfboards had made him more familiar with pain, and thus less affected by it. However, with the force that Ty was thrusting after he gave that command, he was bound to not be able to walk straight in the morning. He felt a little strange due to the fact that he was taking it, but it felt far too good for him to complain. Ty's member was far bigger than he thought, and it was taking a lot of space to contain. He had to gasp for air at times where he was moving too fast, but he felt better than he had while kissing any other girl. However good looking he was, no one he'd met had been willing to go to the next base with him. He was sure Fin was going to, but she was the first one who he didn't only like for looks. He was at a crossroads. He knew he was going to have to choose Fin or Ty, because at this point, all hopes of this being a one-time thing were extinguished in his head. Ty just felt so warm and comforting, and it didn't hurt that he didn't have to do a majority of the work for a change. As Ty released himself, he blanketed himself over Reef and they fell asleep for the night.

In the morning, Ty woke up first and looked himself up-and-down, slowly realizing what had happened only a few hours ago. He slowly rolled off of Reef, saying to himself "what did I do yesterday?"

Reef heard this and explained. "You don't remember this? We fucked, bro."

"I know that. I just don't know how we got there. It's weird though. I still _like_ the fact that we did."

"So do I," a frisky Reef said, putting his hand on Ty's chest. "Don't take it wrong if you don't bro, but I kind of want to do this again."

"What? You mean like, we're in a relationship now?!"

"More like… friends with benefits."

"I like it," he said, with his mischievous white grin. "Sneaking around sounds sexy to me… but, what about Fin? I thought you had a date with her?"

"I don't think either of us are ready for a relationship. What we have right here, we shouldn't even give a name to it. 'Cuz, if we ever get uncomfortable with this or caught, how will we be able to see one another?"

"You've got a point there."

Shaking hands on a deal.

Looking down at themselves awkwardly.

Both suggesting putting their board shorts back on.

Voices at the entrance.

Exchange of screams.

Running for help, and after 2 hours…..

Unfortunately…

Disruptively…

A return to civilization.


End file.
